


Взгляды

by Kira_girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Non-Chronological, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Ванда сама не улавливает, в какой момент начинает смотреть на Наташу чуть чаще, чем следовало бы: смотреть не как на постороннюю, пристально смотреть, как будто впиваясь взглядом изучающе, но отворачиваясь каждый раз, когда Наташа смотрит в ответ.





	Взгляды

**Author's Note:**

> Никаких гражданских войн, войн бесконечности и вообще сплошное игнорирование канона.
> 
> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7354668

***

  
  
      — Сзади! — кричит Наташа отрывисто, резко. Ванда вздрагивает, поворачиваясь, реагирует не сразу, но бросается вперёд, взмахивает руками, красная вспышка взлетает из-под ладоней.  
  
      «Красиво», — думает Наташа мельком, всаживая во врага несколько пуль. Мужчина — неизвестный в форме Гидры, — падает на землю под её ногами. Ванда смотрит издалека напряжённо: не осуждая, но как будто бы настороженно.  
  
      — Держи оборону, чёрт возьми! — говорит ей Наташа, почти зло, но скорее не всерьёз.  
  
      Ванда, похоже, не понимает этого.  
  
      — Прости, — тихо, почти шёпотом, и у Наташи сердце ёкает от, как будто бы, чувства стыда.  
  
      — Будь внимательнее, — уже мягче, даже ласково говорит она, Ванда вскидывает на неё испуганные — как у ребёнка, — глаза, и Наташа думает, что она и есть ребёнок, эта девчонка, что у неё быть ребёнком времени не было, что война это время у неё отняла.  
  
      Почему-то от этой мысли слепая ярость всплёскивается где-то в груди.  
  
      Наташа поднимает пистолет и бежит.  
  
      Ванда глубоко вздыхает ей вслед.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Ванда попадает в команду Мстителей — вступает официально, впервые смотрит в лица каждому из них, здоровается приветливо, пожимает ладони, — ей кажется, будто вокруг разверзлась пропасть жалости.  
  
      «Это, конечно же, из-за Пьетро», — думает она.  
  
      Не то чтобы жалость в такой ситуации казалась чем-то странным, да вот только Ванда понимает сразу, что не нужна она ей, ни сейчас, ни когда бы то ни было. Потому что жалость — пустое, потому что она ничего не исправит, и даже горечь утраты не становится легче перенести лишь потому, что все вокруг смотрят вот так, с сожалением.  
  
      Наташа единственная, в чьём взгляде Ванда не улавливает и толики жалости, и это горячей волной счастья проходит по всему телу: неожиданно, но Ванде даже кажется, что она сможет улыбнуться хоть кому-то в этой чёртовой комнате.  
  
      Понимание, что эта женщина отличается от остальных столпившихся вокруг людей, сразу возникает в голове, когда Наташа Романова протягивает руку при знакомстве. Ладонь шпионки тёплая, рукопожатие твёрдое и уверенное, а взгляд, брошенный прямо, не таясь, выбивает почву у Ванды из-под ног.  
  
      — Добро пожаловать в команду, — говорит Наташа, а Ванда кивает только, хотя ей хочется сказать слишком многое. Что рада быть здесь, несмотря на все обстоятельства, что надеется полезной стать, потому что мир — гиблое место, и она хотела бы все силы приложить, чтобы сделать его хоть капельку лучше. Что боится, что полезной быть не получится.  
  
      Однако Ванда просто молчит, сжимая в руке протянутую ладонь, и улыбается мягко.  
  
      Наташа, взгляда не отводя, задерживает её пальцы в своих чуть дольше, чем следовало бы.  
  


***

  
  
      У Ванды есть много привычек, которые раздражают — как у любого человека, — но одна из них беспокоит особенно: она очень общительная.  
  
      Наташа с командой привыкла разговаривать нечасто — не считая совместных посиделок по вечерам и завтраков, — но с Вандой это не получается с самого начала, хотя Наташа пытается — честно пытается, — сбежать от неё, отдалиться, поставить агрессивную границу.  
  
      На Ванде даже грубость, почему-то, совсем не срабатывает.  
  
      Ванда рассказывает Наташе о брате, говорит прямо и честно, хотя её не спрашивали, и Наташе понятно становится, что той говорить нужно, необходимо жизненно, что она, пожалуй, не ответа ищет и не реакции, а наоборот как раз.  
  
      В конце концов, кто ещё из команды смог бы молча выслушивать её откровения?  
  
      Наташа думает над вариантами и ни одного не находит: Стив бы сочувствовал, Тони шутил, Брюс начал советы давать, Клинт бы в ответ вывернулся наизнанку, свои уже чувства выпячивая.  
  
      Она смотрит на Ванду и, почему-то, не чувствует жалости, несмотря на то, что та пережила, несмотря на её погибшего брата, ни на что не смотря. Не потому, что у неё сердце как кусок гранита, но от понимания, что Ванде не сочувствие нужно, не сострадание болезненное, потому что оно не помогает, никогда не помогает.  
  
      Наташа ничего об этой девчонке не знает и сама, как будто бы, довериться сходу опасается, однако почему-то хочется всё же.  
  
      Она понимает, что чувствует Ванда. Сочувствие не имеет значения.  
  
      Ванда ловит её взгляд, смотрит в ответ внимательно, поводит плечами нервно.  
  
      Наташа слушает молча и даже не протягивает руки, чтобы коснуться в поддержку.  
  
      Ответом ей служит благодарность в открытом прямом взгляде.  
  


***

  
  
      — Ты открываешься.  
  
      Наташин голос звучит уверенно, и Ванда выдыхает резко, подаваясь вперёд, уходя от удара, руками взмахивает, обволакивая Наташу красной волной.  
  
      Резкий рывок — и в затылке разливается боль. Ванда морщится и тянется к голове. Тот факт, что она оказалась на полу, не удивляет совершенно: несмотря на свои силы, ей удалось победить Наташу неполный один раз, да и то та поддалась как будто бы, чтобы ей, Ванде, не так обидно было постоянно проигрывать.  
  
      — Если всё время терпеть поражения, легко можно опустить руки, — бросила Наташа тогда небрежно, в принципе, всю свою затею обесценив, но Ванда улыбается каждый раз отчего-то, вспоминая об этом. Быть может потому, что впервые Наташа пустила её дальше своей наружной брони, показала какое-то подобие «мне не плевать», чего раньше Ванда и ждать бы от неё не стала. Не стала бы, но, если честно, надеялась, с самой первой встречи надеялась, когда впервые посмотрела на пламя рыжих волос, пролетевшее перед лицом, с тех самых пор, как Наташа впервые протянула ей руку.  
  
      Тот момент совершенно бесценным кажется.  
  


***

  
  
      Наташа наблюдает за Вандой, стараясь незамеченной остаться, и сама недоумевает порой, зачем. Оправдание «Она раньше работала на Гидру и может быть опасна», казалось бы, применимо, но такое нелепое, что отметается сразу, потому что Ванда — лишь дитя, потому что она жертва, а не преступница, потому что нуждается в сочувствии скорее, чем в опасениях.  
  
      Впрочем, сочувствовать совершенно не хочется.  
  
      Ванда в бою похожа на вихрь — огненный, неудержимый, — бросается вперёд с такой страстью, что у Наташи колени подкашиваются.  
  
      Сила у других всегда была её слабостью.  
  
      Наташа осознаёт отчётливо, что к Ванде её влечёт, слишком сильно, пожалуй, но это совсем не проблема как будто бы, это никак не может между ними встать.  
  
      Она не предлагает ничего, потому что, чёрт побери, Ванда достойна лучшего.  
  


***

  
  
      Ванда сама не улавливает, в какой момент начинает смотреть на Наташу чуть чаще, чем следовало бы: смотреть не как на постороннюю, пристально смотреть, как будто впиваясь взглядом изучающе, но отворачиваясь каждый раз, когда та смотрит в ответ.  
  
      Новое восприятие не смущает, лишь удивляет слегка, у удивления налёт привычности, и Ванда всё чаще думает о том, какое место в её жизни вообще отведено Наташе. Не то чтобы такие мысли были для неё обычным делом.  
  
      Ванда не знает, замечает ли Наташа взгляд в спину, но полагает, что, конечно же, да, просто отмалчивается, не реагируя. Молчание Чёрной Вдовы можно расценить как доверие.  
  
      Хочется прикоснуться до боли, но Ванда лишь продолжает смотреть.  
  


***

  
  
      — Не хочешь рассказать, что произошло?  
  
      Ванда стоит напротив и смотрит в пол, как провинившаяся школьница, избегая прямых взглядов Наташи и Стива.  
  
      — Ванда, — у Стива голос совершенно мягкий, понимающий, у командира и должен быть такой. Наташа усмехается криво, когда его слышит.  
  
      — Я считаю, что поступила правильно, — Ванда поднимает голову резко, смотрит с вызовом прямо в глаза, и у Наташи сердце ёкает от такой уверенности.  
  
      — Поступила правильно, прикончив нашего агента? — уточняет она, склоняя голову набок, улыбается ободряюще, потому что Стив осуждает, конечно, потому что Мстители не должны убивать без нужды, потому что несмотря на пройденную войну, он добрый до глубины своей чёртовой души.  
  
      Наташа совсем от него отличается.  
  
      Иронично, что разбираться отправили их вдвоём.  
  
      «Хороший и плохой полицейский», — думает она и чуть не смеётся. Сдерживает себя лишь потому, что это чересчур неуместно.  
  
      — Я убила его потому, что он был опасен, — в голосе Ванды звучат почти ледяные нотки, и Стив вздыхает от этого грустно. — Он работал на Гидру. Мы проглядели. Мне пришлось выбирать: либо он, либо я.  
  
      — Всегда можно избежать… — начинает Стив, но Наташа касается его плеча, останавливая.  
  
      — Не всегда, Роджерс. Я видела ситуацию. Выхода действительно не было. Если честно, удивлена, что Бартон не снял этого парня раньше — видел же небось через прицел. Это скорее наше упущение, что ей пришлось убить его самой.  
  
      Стив смотрит на неё и снова вздыхает.  
  
      — Я не хотел бы…  
  
      — Чтобы она убивала? — перебивает Наташа. — Чтобы именно она убивала, не так ли, Стив? Ты считаешь, что она опасна?  
  
      Стив молчит и отводит взгляд. Ванда смотрит на них и, кажется, от слова «опасна» чуть вздрагивает.  
  
      Наташа улыбается ей.  
  
      — Я не считаю, что она опасна. Если хочешь, буду лично за ней наблюдать.  
  
      — Хочу, — ухватывается за идею как утопающий за соломинку Стив. — Под твою ответственность, да?  
  
      — Абсолютно, — Наташа убирает руку с его плеча и подходит к Ванде. Та смотрит на неё совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, даже не получается определить, недовольна ли.  
  
      — Ты же не возражаешь?  
  
      Ванда кивает и, секунду промедлив, легко касается пальцами Наташиного запястья. Прикосновение почти обжигает.  
  
      — Спасибо, — шёпотом говорит она.  
  
      Наташа лишь улыбается снова.  
  


***

  
  
      Ванде нравится Наташа.  
  
      Она понимает это совершенно чётко, когда удаётся-таки коснуться, мельком, смазанно пробежаться пальцами по запястью на одной из тренировок, забирая из протянутой руки пистолет.  
  
      — Ты должна научиться стрелять, — голос у Наташи всегда серьёзный и волевой, и Ванде нравится это тоже, нравится до дрожи в коленях.  
  
      Лёгкое прикосновение как будто бьёт током — Ванда никогда не любила избитых сравнений, но, чёрт побери, почему так похоже? — и от понимания, что пропала, никуда не деться, не спрятаться за самообманом, а что делать с этим пониманием неясно.  
  
      Ванда смотрит на Наташу и понимает, что недостаточно смела, чтобы сразу признать всё вслух.  
  
      Наташе, как будто бы, не нужны признания, чтобы понять.  
  
      Наташа касается её плеча украдкой, наклоняется к уху — слишком близко, Ванда вдыхает и забывает выдохнуть, и это, наверняка, выглядит совершенно нелепо, но ей плевать, потому что Наташа рядом.  
  
      От плеча по всему телу растекается тёплая волна.  
  
      — Ты интересная девушка, Максимофф, — почти неслышный шёпот, горячее дыхание щекочет мочку, и Ванда плавится в этом ощущении, почти утопает в нём, не зная, что ответить.  
  
      Вместо ответа она просто улыбается и опускает ладонь поверх Наташиной.  
  


***

  
  
      Ванда нависает над ней, и Наташу рвёт на части от противоречивых чувств: с одной стороны, она ошиблась, поэтому её победили, это неприемлемо совершенно. С другой — она смотрит так близко, даже слишком, капелька пота скатывается с лица Ванды, падает на кожу Наташи, соскальзывая по губам. Ванда дышит тяжело и почти возбуждённо, её глаза блестят счастьем от этой мимолётной победы.  
  
      — Ты гордишься мной? — спрашивает она внезапно, и Наташа усмехается.  
  
      — Это важно?  
  
      Ванда скатывается на мат, ложится на спину, Наташа смотрит на неё в полоборота головы и внезапно хочет — сильно, до помешательства, — навалиться сверху, подмять под себя.  
  
      Коснуться губами разгорячённой кожи.  
  
      Возбуждение от спарринга горит в крови огнём.  
  
      — Важно, — отзывается Ванда, приподнимаясь на локтях, смотрит на неё внимательно, очевидно, всерьёз ожидает ответа.  
  
      — Горжусь, — отвечает Наташа честно.  
  
      Наградой ей служит спокойный выдох и прикосновение ладони к плечу.  
  


***

  
  
      Наташа никому почти не открывается, по крайней мере, в команде — если подумать, это не кажется чем-то таким уж удивительным, Ванда на её месте тоже открываться бы не стала.  
  
      Наташа болтает со Стивом, обменивается шутками с Тони — порой с сексуальным подтекстом на грани пошлости, — спорит с Тором о том, что является самым вкусным в Мидгарде — Тор утверждает, что пиво, она же всегда ставит на чёрный кофе, — но Ванда видит, что это всё лишь пустая болтовня. Она смотрит внимательно и подмечает многое.  
  
      «Наташа бы гордилась моей наблюдательностью, если бы знала», — однажды думает Ванда.  
  
      Наташе открываться, должно быть, непросто, но Ванде хочется — до плохо объяснимой дрожи в кончиках пальцев, — чтобы той, кому откроется, именно она, Ванда, стала, не кто-то другой.  
  
      Но она не предлагает, потому что боится отказа, потому что на прямой контакт выходить страшновато, потому что Наташа не та, в кого можно без оглядки бросаться.  
  
      Наташа садится рядом совершенно внезапно, как будто возникнув из ниоткуда, опирается рукой на диван возле Ванды и смотрит в глаза: взгляд открытый и прямой, как будто ей скрывать уже нечего.  
  
      Ванда тяжело вздыхает.  
  
      — Ты когда-нибудь была в России? — спрашивает Наташа спокойно.  
  
      Она говорит несколько часов.  
  


***

  
  
      У Ванды хрупкие запястья — сразу видно, что она не воительница, по крайней мере, не пользуется физической силой почти, — и красивые длинные пальцы. Наташа совершенно открыто залипает на них, когда та взмахивает руками, чтобы откинуть врага к стене.  
  
      Залипает и даже почти не злится на себя уже. Чувства к Ванде становятся привычными, как будто всегда были с ней, как будто это что-то на воздух похожее, необходимое чтобы жить, нормальное.  
  
      Ванда ловит её взгляд и поворачивается, улыбается приветливо.  
  
      Наташа вдруг думает, что никогда не была так счастлива.  
  


***

  
  
      Ванда, вообще-то, никогда не была застенчивой. Вернее не то чтобы не была, просто не имела возможности узнать этот маленький факт о себе: вся жизнь была не о том как-то.  
  
      В присутствии Наташи Ванда фактически язык проглатывает, теряется, боится сказать что-то не к месту. Наташа, как будто бы, и это подмечает, усмехается украдкой и заговаривает первой.  
  
      Сложно не быть за это благодарной.  
  
      Наташа заговаривает, не переходя черты, держится отстранённо, хоть и выдаёт себя лишними — и слишком внимательными иногда — взглядами. Ванда спрашивает себя, хочется ли Наташе того же, чего хочется ей самой.  
  
      У Ванды, в общем-то, совсем никакое терпение.  
  
      Это она тоже узнаёт о себе как нечто абсолютно новое, когда срывается.  
  
      — Ты поужинаешь со мной? — звучит прямо и открыто, без доли вызова и даже как будто не вопросительно.  
  
      Наташа смотрит на Ванду из-под полуопущенных ресниц и самыми краешками губ улыбается, почти незаметно, как будто и нет этой улыбки вовсе, но Ванда видит её отчётливо, а ещё интерес, мелькнувший в глазах, видит, маленькую искорку, достаточную, чтобы понять: всё правильно, совершенно всё, что происходит.  
  
      — Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — уточняет Наташа и улыбается снова, уже открыто, не таясь, смотрит Ванде в глаза, и та тает под этим взглядом, как мороженое на солнце.  
  
      — Если ты хочешь, чтобы это было свиданием.  
  
      Наташа поднимается с кресла медленно и приближается тоже не спеша, Ванде на момент даже кажется, что время остановилось, потому что — честное слово! — не может такого быть, чтобы человек передвигался с такой скоростью, ведь комната не столь велика.  
  
      Ванда ощущает прикосновение пальцев к щеке и вздрагивает, как будто не видела, что Наташа рядом уже, как будто бы она с неба прямо перед ней свалилась.  
  
      Наташа смотрит ей прямо в глаза.  
  
      — Я хочу.


End file.
